Unthinkable
by Can'tBreatheIfYourNotHere
Summary: Though his entire body is as hard as a rock, his lips are soft on mine, soft as the lightest cloud. My mind draws up blank as butterflies assault my stomach. It's just as I imagined my first kiss being. Finally, he pulls away, eyes still closed, slightly breathless. His breath tickles my face, and I smell the whiskey. This is what brings me back to my senses.
1. The Reaping

**Chapter 1: The Reaping**

My hands shake as I pin the mockingjay onto my dress. I've already stabbed myself with it twice now. My mother gave me the pin right before my first reaping. She said it would help keep me safe. So far, I have had no reason to doubt the pin.

I know many people think I have no reason to be afraid of the reaping. They think that just because my father is the mayor of the district, somehow my name is excluded from that god-awful glass bowl containing every name of the children aged twelve to eighteen in the district. Some names are in the bowl more than others because of the tesserae. Most of these names come from the seam. I hate that these innocent children must put their lives in risk more than others just because they need the food. Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do about it.

When I look into the large mirror leaning against my bedroom wall, I do not see the girl I think I will see. I do not look afraid or weak even. I look like someone who is confident, someone who does not know fear. My white dress with its gold belt makes me look innocent, and I guess I am. The white of my dress brings out the gold in my pin and shoes. I finish the look by tying half of my hair up in a gold ribbon. The hair I left down falls in blonde waves to my waist, framing my face. The dress shows the curves of my body that have just started to appear, while at the same time, keeping me modestly covered. The dress falls to just above my knees, and the sleeves and neck are done in lace.

Right as I get done slipping my shoes on, I hear three knocks coming from the door in the kitchen. Only one person comes to the kitchen door. Katniss Everdeen, my only friend. Or at least, I consider her my friend. She does not judge me like all the other kids our age in the district. Mostly, we sit in silence, but that is ok. I have nothing to really 'girl talk' about anyways, since nobody pays attention to me. Since my father is mayor of the district, most of the guys my age are too afraid to talk to me.

When I see Katniss through the glass panes in the door, I can't help but smile. She's brought me strawberries! Behind her stands Gale Hawthorne. No doubt in my mind, he is probably the cutest guy I have ever seen from the seam. Gale stands at about six foot four, and stubble almost always makes an appearance on his chin. He is muscular, but it is a lean kind. If he was able to get more food, I know he would be much thicker. His grey eyes are startling against his dark skin and hair.

"Pretty dress," Gale says as I open the door. I honestly have no clue what I ever did to make Gale hate me like he does.

I smile. "Well if I end up going to the Capitol, I want to look nice, don't I?"

Gale scoffs. He doesn't believe that I have even the slightest chance of going into that arena. "You won't be going to the Capitol." His eyes rake over me in a disgusted way. They stop at my pin. I know it is something he would never be able to afford. "What can you have? Five entries? I had six when I was just twelve."

I am not about to tell him I only have four, so I keep my mouth shut.

"That's not her fault." Katniss says.

"No. No one's fault." Gale replies. "Just the way it is."

What is this man's problem? He acts like I have a say in how things work! It's not my fault I was born into the family I was. I clench my jaw to keep from arguing, and make my face into an unreadable mask. I've gotten good at this from having to deal with the idiots from the Capitol every now and then.

"Good luck, Katniss." I say as I hand her over the money for the strawberries.

"You too." She replies, and calmly, I shut the door.

Through the door, I hear what sounds like a slap, followed by an "ouch." I can't help but snort, covering my mouth with my free hand.

"What was that for?" Gale asks, dumbfounded.

"For being a complete ass!" Katniss replies.

"You know I didn't mean to be Catnip," Gale apologizes. That is the last I hear, for they have walked away from the house, back down the street from which they came.

I place the strawberries on the counter, picking one out from the pile. I bite into it, holding onto the green part of the fruit. God, I love these strawberries. The natural juices are so sweet, yet sometimes I still eat them with sugar.

I have got half an hour to kill before I have to leave for the reaping to sign in. I make my way into my mother's room. She's asleep. Instead of leaving, I crawl into the empty space left on the bed and curl up against her. Everybody thinks my mother is a morphling addict, but she truly hates the stuff. Without it, she writhes in agony, crying and screaming out in pain. Most of the time, the pain is so insufferable, it makes her throw up, eventually rendering her unconscious. This started two years ago, and it has gotten progressively worse. I spend every spare moment I can get with her, even when she is not awake. The doctors estimate she will not last much longer, and there is nothing that they can do for her.

So, for thirty minutes, I lay with my mother and attempt to relax. I think of all the happy moments we've had together, and I smile. Once those thirty minutes are up, I stand, kiss my mother on her forehead, tell her I love her, and walk to the square.

It only takes me ten minutes to walk to the square and then I wait in the long line of girls who are signing in. About twenty heads ahead of me, I see Katniss. It doesn't take very long to sign in and within no time, I am standing with all the other girls my age, 16. I make my way over to Katniss, and we stand side by side in companionable silence.

Just as the town clock strikes two, my father steps up to the podium on the stage and begins his speech. He talks about the dark days and how the hunger games came to be. How they are a time for repentance. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Katniss looking behind her on the boys' side. I follow her gaze. She is looking at Gale, and he is looking back. As soon as he realizes I am looking at him as well, his gaze becomes cold, and he looks forward once again. This also causes Katniss to look forward.

My father continues his speech. He names our district's past victors; there is only one, Haymitch Abernathy, the town drunk. He then introduces Effie Trinket, our district escort.

"Happy Hunger Games!" Effie spouts. "And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" Effie is from the Capitol. She does not understand the fear that everybody here is facing, has faced, or is going to face. She has never had to face death, so I cannot be mad at her for being excited. She's brainwashed.

"Girls first!" Effie continues. Dramatically, she digs around in the bowl before withdrawing a single slip. She then walks over to the podium to announce the name.

"Primrose Everdeen!" She reads.

Before I can recognize the name, Katniss has volunteered in her sister's place. Prim cries out for her sister, and Gale has to come remove Prim from her side so that Katniss can walk up to the stage. Gale whispers something unintelligible to Katniss, and she nods. Katniss takes the stage and per Effie's request, introduces herself. Effie makes a fit, happy that District 12 has a volunteer this year.

Effie then moves on to the boys bowl. She grabs a slip from the very top of the bowl and hurries over to the podium to read out the name.

"Peeta Mellark."

I can't help looking back at Gale; a lot of people do the same. I think he knows he is being watched, for his gaze never leaves Katniss. I half expect him to volunteer for Peeta, but he doesn't. For some unknown reason, this brings me happiness.

Immediately my happiness is shot down by sadness. Peeta steps up on stage and I can't help but feel bad for him. Peeta is good, kind, innocent. I do not believe he will be able to kill. He doesn't deserve this fate. Hell, nobody does.

Effie has Peeta and Katniss shake hands, then she asks the audience for an applause. Instead, every person in the square kisses three fingers and raises them towards District 12's 74th annual Hunger Games Tributes in a gesture that means 'Farewell'.

Peeta and Katniss are then whisked into the Justice Building so that family and friends can come to say goodbye. After they are out of the square, it stays quiet. The only sound that can be heard is poor Prim's sobbing.

**So I know this seems like the beginning of a lot of other stories, but I promise it will not stay that way for long. Anyways, tell me what you think and what I can make better! Thank you guys for your time and I will get chapter two up as soon as I can! No copyright intended. Also, the link for madge's outfit can be seen on my page. **


	2. Goodbye

**Chapter 2: Goodbye**

Honestly, I never thought I would be sitting in this room, waiting to say goodbye to my only friend. Prim and Mrs. Everdeen just left, and the baker is in the room with Katniss. He is probably begging her to spare his son right now.

I undo my mockingjay pin and fiddle with it. The least I can do is give her my token, show her that I care. Maybe it will keep her safe like it has kept me safe.

The only other person sitting outside Katniss' room with me is Gale.

"You think she'll make it?" He asks me. I don't know why he bothers to ask, but it's the first thing he's ever said to me that wasn't an insult or meant to be mean. For the first time since being in this room, I look at Gale. He looks sad, defeated almost. I can only imagine what is going through his head right now. Everybody in the district knows how Gale feels towards Katniss, even though she doesn't see it.

I can't bear to tell him what I'm really thinking. District 12 hasn't had a victor in 23 years. Why would this year be any different? Instead, I say "Yes. Katniss is too stubborn to die."

For the first time, possibly ever, I see Gale Hawthorne smile. To say it didn't take my breath away would be a lie. If I thought he was gorgeous before, the Gale in front of me now was an Adonis. His white teeth glowed against his dark skin. The smile reaches his eyes, and instead of looking scary, he looks like a male model, alluring.

Gale looks back towards the cobbled stone floor of the Justice Building, his smile slowly disappearing. "Thank you," he whispers.

I don't reply. I don't even know if he meant for me to hear. But I am glad I could put a smile on Gale's face, even if it was only for a second.

The door to Katniss' room opens, then. I look at Gale, expecting him to go in.

"Go ahead," he says, "I need just a minute longer."

I stand up to collect myself, straightening my shoulders and standing tall.

Urgently, I walk towards her. I want to say everything I need to before I am forced to leave. "They let you wear one thing from your district in the arena. One thing to remind you of home. Will you wear this?" I hold out the gold pin that mere moments ago had still been attached to my dress.

"Your pin?" She asks. I know it's probably the last thing on her mind right now.

I don't wait for an answer, instead moving to attach the pin to her dress. "Promise me you'll wear it in the arena Katniss?" I ask. "Promise?"

"I promise." She says.

Before I leave, I give her a hug.

"I believe in you Katniss Everdeen." She smiles, and I return the gesture before walking out of the room.

Gale slides by me as I make my way out of the Justice Building.

Instead of immediately going home after saying goodbye to Katniss, I decide to get some fresh air by walking around the district. I need to clear my head. Not long after I start walking, Gale runs up next to me, keeping his strides short in order to stay at the same pace I am.

"You mind if I walk with you?" He asks.

Who am I to say no? Instead of dismissing him, I shake my head indicating that I don't mind. It seems like we walk around the district for hours, but I know it's only really been about forty-five minutes.

Gale Hawthorne has hated me since the day he understood what the difference between town and seam people was. And, honestly, I can't, and don't, blame him for feeling the way he does. I've never gone hungry a day in my life, never frozen at night. I have seen some kids from the seam look like they were about to keel over right where they stand and die because of starvation. Most don't have jackets, so in the winter on the way to school, they freeze. No, I don't blame Gale for how he thinks of people from town.

Knowing where his hate for me stemmed from made me feel a little better, though, whenever he was mean to me. I knew that he didn't hate me as a person, just that I was privileged, that I had never gone hungry, been cold, or been fearful for my entire family as he has been. And because I know how much he hated me, it was shocking me that he was standing right beside me, walking with me through the district. He was not saying mean or hurtful things, instead making me feel like I wasn't so alone.

Maybe this is why Gale decided to walk with me. Maybe Katniss had been his only friend as well. No matter the reason, I cannot possibly find one good enough that would make Gale Hawthorne want to walk beside me. For forty-five minutes, we have both remained silent. I'm tired of wondering though.

"Gale," I ask, "why are you walking with me?"

He does not seem surprised or hurt by my question. He acts more as though he had eventually expected it. Gale stops walking, making me turn to face him. As if he no longer knows what to do with his hands, he puts both of them into his pants pockets. For the first time since we've been walking, Gale lifts his eyes to mine. I briefly wonder why I haven't ever paid much attention to his eyes, then decide it's because I've never been this close to him before.

The grey orbs, I notice, aren't just grey. They have tiny specks of white on the outside, white rims his iris', and streaks of silver are mingled with the grey. All of this is outlined in black, making the rest of his eyes pop. I wish my eyes had so much detail.

Gale completely ignores my question when he finally does answer. Instead, he asks me if I have ever seen a waterfall.

This makes me laugh, and I decide that he must be crazy. Of course I've never seen a waterfall. I've never been out of district twelve. The closest I've ever been to the wilderness is the meadow below the seam. I've never even seen a picture of a waterfall, only heard of them.

My curiosity gets the best of me. "No. I haven't."

Surprising me, Gale grabs my hand. His grip is gentle, but urgent. He probably has some of the warmest hands I've ever felt, and his dark skin makes mine look translucent. Obediently, I follow Gale.

When I see the fence surrounding the district looming ahead of us, I instantly feel a surge of adrenaline. I've never been outside the fence before. I wonder what my father would do to me if he ever found out. The closer we move to the fence, the more excited I become. I've never done anything rebellious before, at least not with my actions.

When we finally reach the fence, Gale lets go of my hand. He lifts up a small panel on the fence, and it instantly falls away, leaving a gap just large enough for a Gale sized person to fit through. Once he is finished removing the fence, he looks at me.

"After you," He motions with his hands.

I can't seem to wipe the smile off my face, and bend down to walk through the gap. As soon as I stand up straight, I'm greeted by trees. I don't move forward fast enough, making Gale's chest bump into me from behind. I flail my arms forward, trying to catch myself, but Gale catches me before I can hit the forest floor.

"Careful." He chuckles as he lifts me back to my feet. I feel the blush rising up the back of my neck.

After he replaces the gap in the fence, Gale gestures for me to follow him, so I do. A few times, Gale gets so far ahead of me that I am scared I may lose him. He seems to realize how far behind I get, though, and he waits for me to catch up. I'm sure my dress will never come clean again, I've fallen in the dirt so much.

Eventually, I hear a soft crackling noise. As we get closer, it gets louder. I presume that it is the waterfall, and my legs carry me towards the noise just a bit faster.

Gale stops ahead of me and turns to face me. This time when he smiles, it actually resembles a smile and not a grimace.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Yes." I reply breathlessly.

He leads me through the trees and I see the gorgeous waterfall instantly. It's probably the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on. It's not too tall, probably only about fifteen feet. What it lacks in height, it makes up for in width. It's about fifty feet across, and in the middle, a large rock juts out, splitting the water in half. The white streaked water bubbles and foams as soon as it hits the water in the pool underneath it. Mist rises up from the water a few feet, giving it an ethereal look.

I walk closer towards the pool. From far away, it looked almost like a mirror, reflecting the sun and the trees. The closer I get, the clearer it becomes.

"What do you think?" Gale asks.

"It's beautiful," I breathe, "more than beautiful. Breathtaking. How did you find it?"

"I was hunting one day. Tracking a deer. The tracks led me here, but the deer got away."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? We had an excellent dinner of fish that night." He smiles.

All throughout his little talk, which is the most I have ever heard him talk to anybody besides Katniss by the way, he's unbuttoning his shirt. I guess I should have figured he would want to swim. This must be why he asked if I wanted to come to the waterfall in the first place.

I bashfully look away from him. A few seconds later, I hear a loud splash, and look back towards where Gale had previously been standing.

All that remains is his hunting boots, shirt, pants, and on top of everything: his undershorts.

Gale Hawthorne is swimming in that pool, not twenty feet away from me, and he is completely naked.

**I really don't know how well I like this chapter. I've had a pretty rough time writing it, actually. There have been probably, no joke, about 20 different drafts for this chapter. I want it to be different from other stories, and I do believe that this is different. Thank you to the people who have reviewed, favorite, and followed this story. It has given me a lot of inspiration and I hope you will continue to enjoy my story. Thanks 3**


	3. Waterfalls

**Chapter 3: Waterfalls**

I'm still staring at his clothes when I yell out, "Gale Hawthorne! Are you naked?" My voice is choked, and makes a squeaking sound when I get to the last word.

"My mom gets pissed when the water stains my clothes." He smirks.

I look at him, red as a tomato, in disbelief. He just laughs, splashes around, and keeps swimming. At one point he asks whether or not I'm going to join him. I look pointedly at him and shake my head, causing his smirk to grow.

I don't know how to swim, so even if I did get in, Gale would have to hold me up. Gale is naked, so that's not happening.

"Maybe next time." I call out after he has turned his back to me.

This causes Gale to chuckle, and he yells back, "What makes you think there will be a next time?"

This makes my ears turn beet red with embarrassment. Gale continues swimming, and I lean back to soak up the sun. As I'm lying there, I am finally able to take up the beauty surrounding me. The birds are singing beautiful melodies that coincide with one another, making me wish I could bring my piano out here. I hear squirrels and chipmunks chasing each other through the woods, constantly bickering at one another. The leaves above me blot out the blue sky, making the spot I lay in cool and shady. This is all a back drop to the music the falling water of the waterfall makes.

I wake with a start when Gale plops down beside me in the cool grass. Thankfully, he is dry and dressed. He holds his hand out and offers me a strawberry. I must have been out longer than I had originally thought.

We sit in companionable silence, much like I had with Katniss. This makes me feel slightly better. It's almost as if she is here with me instead of Gale. This makes me feel better for somewhat enjoying the latter part of today.

Eventually, Gale stands, offering his hand to help me up as well, and he leads us back to the confines of the district. The sun, I realize, is beginning to set. I wonder if my father has noticed my absence, but come to the conclusion that he probably isn't even at home yet.

As soon as we are back through the fence, I thank Gale for today. He gave me the perfect distraction, and I wonder if that was what he was wanting from me in the first place. I find myself not really caring, hoping I could provide him with the same service he provided for me.

He merely shrugs, and just like that, Gale has returned to giving me the cold shoulder. Good Lord, this boy and his stupid mood swings. He doesn't look back to see me role my eyes.

Gale ends up walking with me to the end of my street. I can tell he is tense, and doesn't like being in Town by the way his shoulders hunch and his hands remain in his pockets. Once we reach the end of my street, he mutters his goodbye, then like the wind he is named after, he's gone. Just like that, I am left alone wondering if today had just been a figment of my imagination.

As soon as the last bell of the school day rings, I am out of my chair and running through the school entrance as quickly as I can.

Today had been horrible. Before, I had had Katniss to spend my days with, but today, for the first time I realized how truly isolated I was from the rest of my classmates. Not one person looked at me, save for Gale, who only glared at me like I was a social pariah. Then I saw Prim, hunched over and crying, quickly wiping tears away from her face. The tears she wiped away were only replaced with more. I wanted so badly to say something to her, but what would I say? I had never spoken to her before. Throughout the day, I wondered why she was even in school. Surely her mother would have let her stay at home?

I stop at my house to check on my mother. She's unconscious and the needle sitting on her bedside table lets me know she won't be waking up anytime soon. The pain must have been too much for her today. To no surprise, my father is nowhere in sight.

Instead of sitting around by myself for the rest of the day, I sneak into the cellar and snatch the closest bottle of whiskey I find. I want to forget today ever happened, forget that I am all alone, and that I feel worthless and useless. I want to forget my only friend is about to die in the Hunger Games for the Capitol's amusement. Forget that the guy I have secretly liked since forever treats me like shit, and hates my guts. Forget that the whole town hates who they think I am, just because of the family I was born into.

I make my way out of the house, not bothering to hide the bottle of whiskey. I walk straight through town, and look at the disgusted faces of those I walk by. They will later tell my father what they saw, but I don't find it within myself to care much. Within minutes, I am at the edge of the meadow, and crawling through the thin gap I have made in the fence. I cover it up, but more for Gale's safety than my own. Briefly, I hope I am caught. I find myself wanting the attention that would bring me. Maybe then, I would actually get to see my father.

This thought makes me pity myself even more, so I open the bottle of whiskey and attempt to take a big gulp of it. I don't expect the horrid taste or the burning of the liquid as it makes its way down my esophagus , so more of it actually makes its way down the side of my face and into my pale yellow dress than it does into my stomach.

My face scrunches up in disgust and I briefly wonder why people would waste their money on something as foul as the whiskey. Nevertheless, I take another sip, this time keeping it in my mouth and swallowing. Then another sip.

I walk aimlessly, drinking, not caring where I end up, just feeling bad for myself. I realize that I am trying to get lost. I wonder if anybody would care. Would my parent's ever notice? I take another gulp of the whiskey.

I don't know how I do it, but somehow, unconsciously, I find the waterfall again. I plop down in the soft, cool grass and continue to drink and feel sorry for myself.

"If it isn't little Madge Undersee." Gale's voice startles me, making me jump. As much as I knew he would probably be here, I didn't expect to actually see him. I thought he would be hunting or doing whatever else it is he does out here.

"Leave me alone." I say bitterly before taking another big gulp from the bottle. I don't think I have ever been so rude to anybody in my life.

"Somebody call the Capitol!" Gale scoffs. "Madge is drunk!"

I offer a scowl, look away from Gale, and take another drink. _Why am I not feeling anything yet?_ I wonder, frustrated.

Gale comes up beside me and sits down.

"You know you want to share some of that." He says, pointing at the bottle resting in my hands.

I shrug and hand the bottle over, wondering when Gale started accepting handouts from anyone, much less me. "Sure," I croak, "you can join the Madge pity party."

This causes him to chuckle darkly. Gale takes a long swig from the bottle. I watch, expecting him to have the same reaction I did, but he doesn't. None of it dribbles from the side of his mouth, and he hardly makes a face. I know instantly that this is not the first time he has had the whiskey.

After sitting silently for a few minutes, I notice my mind start to race. My mind jumps from thinking of the reaping, to the first day I ever saw Gale standing with Katniss on my back door step trying to sell me strawberries. Instead of pitying myself, I think about how pretty the waterfall feels. I want to feel it on my skin. But as pretty as the waterfall is, I know that it can't compare to Gale's eyes.

Yes, I'm definitely starting to feel the alcohol now.

Gale starts to take another gulp from the bottle, but I snatch it away from his hands, taking a shot for myself before handing the bottle back. He watches me as he drinks, but remains quiet. I look back at the shiny pool of water.

"Gale," I say boldly, "teach me how to swim."

He laughs meanly. "Yeah, right."

I stand and make my way to a low hanging branch. I hear Gale shift behind me, and know he must be watching me. Slowly, I start to lift the hem of my dress up, dragging it across my skin. Slowly, I reveal my thighs, then my butt, my back, and finally, the dress is off my body and I sling it across the branch. All the while, I feel Gale's eyes on me. I wonder if he appreciates the view, and though I know I should feel shy, I'm not.

"I guess I'm just going to have to drown then." I say as I reach behind me to unclasp my bra.

Suddenly I feel Gale's hand on my own; he's stopping me from undoing the bra. "Don't." He whispers huskily against the shell of my ear. I turn to find him standing directly behind me. Unfortunately he is still fully dressed. This thought makes me giggle. He doesn't step away, and keeps his eyes locked on my body.

He does not seem shy the way I had been when he had started undressing in front of me. Instead, his eyes graze over my body, a look in his eyes I had never been the recipient of, never seen.

I smirk, drunkenly, and put my hands on my hips. His eyes grow darker. Normally, I would be scared of the look in his eyes, but I can't find it in myself to be scared of Gale. In my drunken state, I only grow more confident from the look in his eyes.

"What?" I ask. Normally my voice would shake, or I would look away shyly. Instead I continue, "Have you never seen a naked girl before?"

Before he can answer or even give a reaction, I scoot around him and run towards the water as fast as I can all while trying to remain standing. I hear the ruffle of clothes being removed and I instantly know Gale won't be very far behind me.

**I know Madge seems very OOC, but remember, she is drunk. Extremely so. I know, the one time I drank whiskey, I drank until I could feel it, and let's just say I don't remember anything after that. Anyways, tell me what you think and what should be changed or modified. I am thinking about changing the summary/name for this story, so be on the lookout for that. Thanks everybody, and I hope you enjoy this update(:**


	4. Drunkenness

**Chapter 4: Drunkenness**

I run as quickly as I can into the water, tripping and falling flat on my face into the water before the water even reaches my knees. When my hands don't immediately land on the ground is when I remember that I don't know how to swim. So, I thrash around in the water.

Thankfully before I can drown, Gale lifts me out of the water, a hand on each side of my waist. I can't find it in myself to get mad that he's laughing, instead joining in.

"You look like a drowned rat." He compliments me.

That's how I take it at least when I smile and say, "Thanks."

Without removing his hands from around my waist, Gale slowly moves us deeper into the clear water, but stays where I can still touch. I find that I like the way his hands feel on my body; I've never been held like this before. His hands are gentle, yet firm, in their grip on my waist. I have to admit that I like the feel of his bare chest against my back even more. I wonder if the rest of him is bare as well.

"Are you naked again?" I ask. I chalk my loose tongue up to the whiskey.

"No." I can tell by the tone of his voice, he is smiling.

"Damn." I joke. This causes him to chuckle.

We are up to my chest in the water when he turns me around. I'm face to chest with him now, and I am given the perfect angle to admire the muscles of his torso. There is no doubt left in my mind that he works out. I expected him to have abs, but only the kind that skinny children that don't get enough to eat have. I see the first two abs of his abdomen before they disappear in the water, perfectly shaped, like he had actually worked to have them there. His chest is bigger than I thought it would be, and I wonder how I never noticed how wide it was before. Maybe it was because I had never stood so close to him before.

Slowly, unconsciously, I lift my finger to his collar bone, trace between the muscles, and continue on to his chest, causing him to inhale sharply.

I feel my face flood red with embarrassment. I can't believe I just felt up on him like that! What was I thinking? Oh, right. I wasn't.

"I'm sorry," I say as I withdraw my hand from his chest. "I've never seen a shirtless guy before… Well besides my dad, but he's old, and fat, and now I'm rambling, I'm so sorry!"

He just laughs, and I turn even redder. "It's ok; I just wasn't expecting it is all."

I like his smile; his pearly white teeth against the dark skin of his lips. I want to know how they would feel against my own lips, but quickly get rid of the thought. His smile is contagious, and I find myself wishing I saw it more often.

"Are you going to teach me to swim or not?" I finally ask.

And this is how I come to find out that I am a horrendous swimmer. And Gale is an even worse teacher. But by the end of the hour, I am at least able to "doggie-paddle".

After an abundant amount of splashing and dunking, Gale and I climb out of the water to dry off. As we lie on one of the large rocks waiting for our underclothes to dry, we talk. About absolutely nothing. I love it.

Eventually, I ruin our good time when I ask what had inevitably been on my mind the entire time we had been hanging out.

"Are you gonna go back to being an ass towards me tomorrow?"

The question makes him pause. He thinks for an answer, and for some reason this makes my good mood deflate. Finally I get tired of his silence. I feel braver than usual, more than likely because of this whiskey I'd had earlier, so this brings me to my next question that I would probably have never asked.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't, Madge," he replies quickly. It sounds like he has more to say but he either doesn't or doesn't know how to say it.

My stomach coils in a way that I have never felt before, a mixture of apprehension, nervousness, and anger. My throat grows a dry knot, and tears prick and burn the side of my eyes. Is this a side effect of the whiskey?

"Why are you so disgusted by me then?" I finally manage to croak.

"Because it's easier that way, Madge," he sighs, exasperated.

This makes me angry; the tears I had previously been holding back make their way down my cheeks.

"Since when is it easy to make somebody feel like a piece of shit?" I yell.

"That's not what I meant, Madge." He goes to reach for me, but I jump out of his reach.

"You're just like everybody else. You hate me because of things that are out of my control you and you don't even know me. You think I am so different from everybody else because of who my daddy happens to be. We have plenty of money, never starve or go without, but I would give it all up for a fraction of what you have." I'm on a rampage now, and there is no stopping me.

"My mom is stuck in a bed, unconscious, every single day. Sometimes, she has absolutely no clue who I am! I haven't seen my father in two weeks because of all the stupid shit he has to do as mayor! Your dad might be dead, but at least you know…" I hesitate, "you know that he loved you. My only friend has just left for the Hunger Games, and as much as I wish I could change that, I have absolutely no power." I'm quieter now, but I continue. "I have to constantly parade around these sick capitol imbecile's acting as though I have the most perfect life, and praise the Capitol of their disgusting ways. You think I enjoy doing all this because I never go without, but it makes me sick."

Gale looks crestfallen now. He feels bad. Good. "Madge –," he starts, but I'm not done yet.

"No!" I hold up my hand, silencing him. The tears are still streaking down my face, making me feel weak.

"I just want to fit in," I continue. "I want friends that will be there for me, a family that I can laugh with and have dinner with. I'm tired of being the town pariah, just because people _think_ that I think I am better than them. I am a person, Gale, a person who has no say in who she was born to, no control over her own life, and all I want is to be accepted. Is that too much to ask?"

Gale shakes his head, shameful, but says nothing. It surprises me when I realize that there is nothing I want him to say. I feel better just having gotten that off my chest.

I turn away from Gale, and wipe away my tears as I walk back over to my dress, and slip in on over my head. I am ready to go home now, but as soon as I get out of the clearing surrounding the waterfall and its pool, I realize that I have no clue how to get back to the fence.

Thankfully, Gale isn't far behind me, and I let him take the lead. This just makes me madder at myself.

I'm flabbergasted when Gale continues walking with me. I thought for sure that I had driven him away with my drunken speech. Neither of us say anything, walking along in silence. What is there to say?

By the time we reach my street, its dusk. The streetlights are just now flickering on, and without the summer heat, the lightning bugs come out to play.

"Thanks for walking me home." I say when we reach the gate in front of my house. I don't turn towards Gale, instead unlatching the gate.

I feel Gale's fingers gently wrap around my wrist, and with a force that catches me off guard, he pulls me into him. Before I can comprehend what is happening, his lips crash against mine in the most pleasant way possible.

The hand that had been previously wrapped around my wrist goes to my waist, keeping me steady. His other hand makes its way to the back of my neck, the fingers bunching the wavy hair to my neck.

At first, I'm startled, but as soon as I gather that Gale Hawthorne is kissing me, I kiss back. And it's the most wonderful thing I have ever felt. Though his entire body is as hard as a rock, his lips are soft on mine, soft as the lightest cloud. My mind draws up blank as butterflies assault my stomach. It's just as I imagined my first kiss being.

Finally, he pulls away, eyes still closed, slightly breathless. His breath tickles my face, and I smell the whiskey. This is what brings me back to my senses.

"What was that?" I ask. I mean for it to sound harsh, but in all reality I only sound confused and broken.

He doesn't have to think for an answer this time, instead immediately replying, "It felt right."

I'm left speechless. What felt right? The thought of kissing me? Actually kissing me? I'm so confused. Would he have kissed me if it wasn't for the whiskey?

Finally, he opens his eyes, and the expression of elation on his face quickly changes, but I can't read this new expression. His face has become more closed off, almost like his usual angry mask.

"You didn't like it?" He asks.

"No, I did, I just," I don't know how to continue, so I stop speaking, and I look down.

Finally, after I've stayed quiet for too long, he says, "How about I give you some time to think about it, and we can talk later. Ok?"

I nod.

He leans down again, but this time instead of going for my lips, he kisses my cheek, ever so sweetly. "G'night, Madge." He whispers in my ear before leaning back up. He smiles and turns away.

As he walks away, Gale whistles. And I can't help but smile despite how confused I feel.

When I turn back towards the house, I see a blind flutter shut, like someone had been watching and didn't want to get caught. Great. The one night Gale kisses me, and my father sees. Just my luck.

**OK, so I am so sorry for not updating. I am not, unfortunately, going to promise an update every week, but I also do not plan on abandoning this story, unless I just feel as though nobody is reading it. Then, I might. But anyways, I have had finals and tests all week, and honestly just didn't know how to write this story the way I wanted it. I want some things to happen, but I don't want the relationship between Madge and Gale to move too fast. Within the next few chapters, Madge should find out why Gale is so hot and cold. Also, I may be going back and editing the first chapter or two, and I am most definitely going to be changing the summary of this story as soon as I come up with a better one. Please, tell me what you think and let me know if something needs to be changed. Reviews influence how much I update, promise. (;**


	5. Why?

**WARNING! This chapter contains graphic material! If you feel I should change the rating of this story to M, please let me know. **

My father is sitting in the foyer when I finally walk through the front door. He starts ranting before I can even close the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asks. This is the first time I remember him ever cursing at me, but I don't find it within myself to care. He continues without letting me answer. "I had multiple people come up to me today, while I was at work, mind you, to tell me that they had seen my daughter walking through town flaunting a bottle full of liquor." He's fuming. "Where did you get it?"

"The cellar." I answer in a clipped tone. I would usually never be so disrespectful, but I guess the liquor isn't quite out of my system yet. I seem to have grown a backbone.

My father just stares at me, flabbergasted.

"Do you know how bad you've made this family look?" He asks after a few moments. "Do you care that you've made us look like a bunch of drunk low-life's?"

I don't answer, keeping my face blank.

"You are the most selfish, spoiled, disrespectful little brat I have ever met." He scoffs. Each word he breathes just makes me madder and madder. "Do you care about anybody but yourself?"

I remain quiet. I'm too mad to even put my thoughts into words.

"Answer me!" He bellows.

"I'm selfish? All you care about is what everybody thinks of you and this family!" I answer, seething. "You haven't even asked me if all of what you are accusing me of really happened! You don't ask me why I might have been drinking, you don't make sure I'm ok! I'm sure if nobody had told you about all this, you wouldn't even be here."

He's staring at me, his jaw and fists are clenched. He looks like he's about ready to beat me to a bloody pulp, but he won't. He's never laid a hand on me.

His angry demeanor doesn't stop my rant, though.

"If anybody is selfish around here, it's you."

"Go to your room. Now." He's breathing hard now.

"Gladly." I retort.

Honestly, I don't think this helps my case very much.

I march up to my room, slamming my door as I enter. Quickly, I change into my night clothes, shorts and a thin tank top.

My father hasn't gotten on to me since I was a small child, and never for anything of this magnitude. He had never once yelled at me, only corrected. My blatant disrespect and back talk changed all of that really quick.

Five minutes after slamming my door, my father walks in. He's carrying a belt. As he closes the door, he locks it.

My heart drops to my stomach, and all of a sudden, I'm as nervous as I've ever been. He's still angry, the angriest I'm sure he has ever been in his entire life. He grabs my arm roughly, pulling me to the bed with him.

My father sits on the edge of the bed and drapes me over his knees. I know what's about to come, heard of it often enough. Never has my father spanked me, but I know that this is what is about to happen. In my defiant stupor, I resolve to show no weakness. I will not let him desolve me to tears.

Harshly, he brings the belt down on my exposed thighs. Over and over, he brings the belt down all along my lower backside. This happens twelve times, and so far I have not released a single tear. Each hit becomes harder than the last, my father grunting with each blow.

My epiphany is what scares me into submission. This man will not stop until he has reduced me to a sobbing mess, and more than anything, that scares me.

I wrench myself out of his grasp, falling into a heap on the floor. This just makes him madder.

I try to run, but before I can get far, he grabs my wrist and yanks, making me knock into the edge of my dresser with such force that the glass picture frames on top fall off and shatter on the floor. My shoulder throbs and I feel the trickle of blood making its way down my back. With one hand, he maintains his hold on my wrist. With the other, he continues to beat me.

"You will never disrespect me like this again, do you hear me?" He manages to yell. My only reply is to sob in short gasps, trying to catch my breath.

He pulls me roughly away from the dresser, but I thrash, trying to get away again. I don't want to be any closer to him, and he hasn't let up with the belt. My head knocks against the corner of my desk with such force that I am surprised I don't pass out then and there. Finally, with my father still whipping me and yelling, I am able to catch my breath.

With that breath, I scream. It's the loudest I have ever screamed in my life. It's a cry for help. I scream for somebody, anybody to help me. Nobody comes. Nobody is coming to rescue me.

I'm going to die. My father is going to kill me. How? How could somebody do this to their child? He's supposed to love me, protect me. _Why_?

When my scream subsides, my breath has left me again, and I'm struggling to breathe. I try to understand what my father is yelling between gasps of breath.

"He will never love you like I do! He's a no good seam rat. All he wants is one thing." My father rants.

He's talking about Gale, but why? I don't understand, and my father hasn't let up with his belt, so I thrash some more.

This time, I'm slammed against the footboard of my bed. I cringe when my injured shoulder and back make contact with the solid wood. Thankfully, my father stops hitting me.

I manage to look up at him from my spot on the floor. He's out of breath, eyes wild. We lock eyes.

He sees the fear in my eyes now. The wildness leaves his own, and he moves towards me. I whimper, trying to scoot away, under the bed maybe? Would I be safe there?

He stops, stands, then walks out, hands fisting through his remaining hair.

My sobbing doesn't stop, and eventually I am able to cry myself to sleep.

I groan as I wake up. My head is killing me. Instantly, I think of the incident last night, involuntarily flinching.

Eventually, I manage to get up, gasping at the pain in my back from where I'd been slammed into the furniture. I forget about the broken glass on my way to the bathroom and cry out when I step on a small shard of the glass. Carefully, I limp into the bathroom and remove the glass with my tweezers. It leaves a shallow gash in my foot, about half an inch long.

When I look into the mirror, I instantly see the gash above my eye from where my head had slammed into the desk. A quarter of an inch to the right, and it would have hit my temple, potentially causing serious damage. I briefly wonder how the hell I'm going to cover up the cut.

Next, I remove my tank top. It pains me to do so, the stretching becoming painful to my back. Before I even turn to see my backside, I see bruises from the belt where it wrapped around my body. When I turn around, the length of my backside is a giant bruise. A myriad of colors, blue, purple, black. My left shoulder has a deep gash, which is the explanation of the ripping feeling. It still trickles blood, and I'm assuming I reopened it while removing my shirt. I'm going to need stitches.

I try to at least rinse off my blood in the shower, but when the water comes in contact with my skin, it burns.

When I get out of the shower, I carefully dry off. I then wrap my shoulder in napkins and gauze before getting dressed in an oversized shirt and sweatpants. the shirt is much easier to get on than it is to get off. I then make my way to the Everdeen's. I know Mrs. Everdeen won't say anything to anybody.

She will hopefully be able to stitch me up and give me something for my headache.

I move slowly so it takes a little longer than it should for me to get to the Everdeen's small home. When I do finally get there, it takes her a while to answer the door. Mrs. Everdeen must have still been asleep. I almost regret coming, but then the pain from my shoulder rears its ugly head.

"Madge!" Mrs. Everdeen gasps, surprised, "what's wrong?"

"Can you help me? I think I need stitches." For the first time, she seems to actually look at me. She quickly lets me in, immediately moving to fix the gash on my brow. While she is cleaning my forehead, she unknowingly rests one hand on my shoulder, making me wince in pain.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry!" She apologizes quickly.

"It's ok," I wince, "but I think I need the stitches in my shoulder. And do you have anything for headaches?" I almost beg.

She nods, moving to the kitchen, and motioning for me to follow.

"Lay on your stomach up here for me," she says gently, motioning for me to lay down on the kitchen table. A few seconds later, she returns with a knife and cuts away my shirt and removes the napkins and gauze.

Upon seeing my back, Mrs. Everdeen let's out an audible gasp, but thankfully asks no questions. She then returns to the stove, getting the tea for my head started. When she returns, she has a needle and thread, and I try to not let myself think about how much this is about to hurt. After she has her needle and thread ready, she leaves to get some sort of salve to clean and disinfect my wound, a bowl of water, and a towel.

The tea kettle begins whistling, and Mrs. Everdeen quickly moves to remove it from the stove so that it doesn't wake Prim. At almost the same time, the front door squeaks open and I turn to see who is coming through the door.

When I see him, I groan. It's Gale. And he's just seen my entire back.

"What the hell happened to you?"

**So I had two directions for this story, and this seemed to be the best option. I do not think that this was any worse than the actual Hunger Games, however. please trust me when I say that everything happens for a reason in this story. I hope I do not lose anybody because of this chapter, and please trust me when I say that it WILL get better! I hope you enjoyed it, and sorry it has taken me so long to update. My computer crashed, and unfortunately is still not fixed. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated**, **and thank you all for reading!**


	6. Baby Girl

Mrs. Everdeen moves quickly to calm Gale, while I go back to laying flat on the table. I close my eyes, pretending he isn't here, pretending I can't hear what he is saying.

Gale is angry and he demands for Mrs. Everdeen to tell him what has happened. All Mrs. Everdeen can say is that she doesn't know, that it wasn't her place to ask. After a few minutes, she has Gale calmed down enough that she can return to her work.

She moves back to the stove, and pours the tea into a small mug. She then sets it to the side to cool and let the mint leaves for my headache soak into the tea. All the while I can hear Gale moving towards me. His breathing sounds almost ragged, and I can only imagine what he is thinking right now.

I had hoped to avoid this; him knowing. I didn't want him to know my father, my own flesh and blood, had done this to me. The thought makes my throat scratchy, and I'm thankful my eyes are closed. I didn't want Gale to pity me for this. I didn't want him to think differently of me.

Would this change everything? Would he take back his kiss? God, I hope not. I don't know how that would affect me now, not after the turn of events with my father.

While I'm lost in my own mind, Mrs. Everdeen has moved to my side, ready to go to work on my shoulder.

"Ready, Madge?" She asks gently, cleaning the wound with the disinfectant.

I nod tersely, my fists clenching by my head. Two hands wrap around my own, and I peek through my lashes to see that it is Gale. Slowly, he opens my fist, and intertwines his fingers with my own. He's giving me something to hold on to. I only have a short time to think about how sweet the gesture is before the needle pierces my flesh, followed shortly by the weird sensation of the thread being pulled through my skin.

With each stitch, my grip on Gale's hand tightens.

It only takes Mrs. Everdeen about fifteen minutes to finish after she has started. She has me wait on the table while she scurry's off into the back room, what I assume is a bedroom. Seconds later, she is returning with a pale purple sun dress.

"This should fit," she says, "Gale, will you go wake Prim for school, please?"

This gives me the privacy I need to change into the dress, and Mrs. Everdeen shows me how to take it back off without damaging my shoulder any more.

"Thank you Mrs. Everdeen. I'll be sure to get it back to you soon." I say just as Gale is returning to the main room.

Don't worry about it, Hun. Take your time." She smiles, handing me the mug of tea.

"Will this make me drowsy?" I ask. I do still have school after this.

"It shouldn't." She replies.

I quickly drink the warm tea, and feel its effects almost instantly. After returning the mug back to its place on the table, I climb down and straighten the dress.

"Are you going to school?" Gale finally speaks.

I nod my head yes.

"I'll walk with you then." He says quietly. What he really means to say is "I'm gonna walk with you while you tell me what happened."

I nod again, and turn toward Mrs. Everdeen. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, Hun." She says, shaking her head. She's pitying me. I don't like it, but I try not to let that show.

"Please?" I plead with her.

"No." She says sternly. Fine. I'll just give some money to Prim after school. I know she'll accept my payment.

I head for the door, Gale close on my heals. Before I walk out, Mrs. Everdeen calls out to be back in a week so that she can remove the stitches. It doesn't take as long as I had hoped it would for us to get out the door. Gale doesn't start speaking immediately, but instead leads me to a path surrounding a small field of grass outside the seam. We still have a little time before school, but I doubt either of us care about being there on time.

"Talk." Gale demands in a soft voice. Now that I think about it, I should have been thinking of a cover up story. Anything to tell him besides what really happened. But I have nothing.

"My dad got mad." Is all I offer.

Gale stops abruptly. "You're father did that to you?"

I stop too, turning to look at Gale for the first time since he took hold of my hand. He's fuming. If it wasn't warm out, I'm sure I would be able to see smoke shooting out of his ears. This thought would have usually made me smile, but the situation is just too serious.

"Technically, it was furniture." I say bitterly.

Instantly, Gale's expression changes from anger to pity. What I didn't want him to feel for me. I don't like this emotion. I don't want it.

"Please tell me what happened?" He pleads, moving a strand of hair out of my face. His gaze lingers on the cut above my brow, but this time his expression remains in a calm mask. "You don't have to give details," he adds, "just why?"

"He saw us kiss last night-" already, I'm cut off.

"He beat you because of me?" Gale asks frantically, taking a step away from me. I try not to roll my eyes.

"No! Don't interrupt." I demand. "He was already pissed. I wasn't exactly careful about stealing the alcohol. Heck, I carried it through town not even trying to hide it." Gale is calmer now, listening, so I continue. "He said I was giving everybody a bad impression of our family. I got pissed that he didn't even care to ask if it was true or why I did it, so I yelled back. Told him he was selfish. He didn't like that too much. I guess I just set him off."

Gale's still looking down at me, but I do not see the pity there from before. All of a sudden, he quickly, yet gently, pulls me into his arms. I gasp in surprise at the sudden movement, almost flinching.

One arm goes around my uninjured shoulder, his hand fisting the tangled hair at the base of my neck. The other arm circles my waste, pulling my body firmly into his.

"Careful." I say hesitantly. I don't want him to forget about the stitches.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, baby girl." He whispers. The tenderness in his voice makes my heart melt. "Never."

It's a promise that makes silent tears fall from my eyes. This time, they are not out of fear, or pain, or hurt. These tears are for happiness.

**I hope you all like this little bit of fluff. Honestly, I think I am better at the drama part, but oh well. BTW Gale and his pet names will be a very rare occurrence. I've never pictured him as being some one who calls somebody "baby" or "pumpkin" or anything, but this just flowed. Reviews are very welcome! Thanks all! **


	7. Questions

**This chapter has been re-edited! Not so much that you HAVE to reread it, but I do recommend doing so. And I am working on Chapter 8 as I post this, so be patient with me! Thanks for those still following!**

**I want to give a special shout out to 2 of my readers that have reviewed every single chapter. I just want y'all to know how much I appreciate you guys! I look forward to y'alls review of every chapter so thank you so very much! This chapter is for GoChlollie and Belle453! Thank y'all so much!**

* * *

Every year, the Hunger Games "celebration" begins with the Opening Ceremonies. The Opening Ceremonies are basically like watching food be delivered to a table for serving, and it just so happens to air tonight. District 12 usually never makes a very big impression, seeing as our tributes A) are always one of the first to go, and B) it is a mining district, and we have to dress up as coal miners. But for some reason, I have a good feeling about the games this year.

Then again, the good feeling may just be from the way Gale made me feel earlier this morning.

After the best, and most comforting hug of my life, Gale walked with me to school. He tried his hand at small talk, and while it was the poorest excuse of a distraction I have ever heard, I appreciated it all the same. In no time at all, we were standing in front of the school building about to head our seperate ways when Gale leaned down and kissed me goodbye. All that I could think at the moment had been "thank God for these kisses". That is, until I turned around and saw that we had an audience.

Immediately, I knew that we would be the topic of all gossip for the next few days, but as long as I kept getting those mind blowing kisses, I couldn't care less.

Unfortunately, I had only seen Gale once more throughout the day. Every time I got a chance between classes, I would look for him. Only once did I see him, and to say he didn't look happy would be an understatement. He was talking to a guy, I had seen them together before, and the guy seemed to be trying to calm Gale down. Gale turned away from the guy and slammed his locker. I had just started walking towards them when the bell right before the tardy bell rang, so I didn't have time to see what was wrong.

Throughout the day, whispers concerning the drama that has surrounded me for the past 24 hours can be heard from my nosy class mates. I know what they whisper about: walking through town with the bottle of whiskey, the scratch on my brow, and my kiss with Gale. It's a hot topic for this boring district, so I let them talk and pay no mind to what they say. It's nobody's business but my own, anyways.

School has seemed to drag on for forever today, but now only five minutes lay between me and the last bell of the day; the bell for my freedom from this depressing place. For the first time in my life, I have no clue what my teachers have said today. I'm usually a very good student, but one Gale Hawthorne occupies almost every part of my mind.

As soon as the bell rings, I find Prim and hand her a few coins for the service her mother provided me earlier this morning. After Prim has the money, I head off towards my locker. Most people have fled the school halls, but a few people are still lingering, talking and hanging out with friends.

I put the books into my locker neatly, right before two hands cover my eyes, blocking my view. I don't have time to freak out before I hear my new favorite voice whispering in my ears.

"Guess who?" I hear the smile in his voice. He must be in a better mood now.

I smile and decide to play along.

"Kane? Is that you?" I question, coming up with a name off the top of my head. I'm instantly spun around, Gale's hands dropping to gently hold my waist.

"Who's Kane?" Gale questions humoressly. His lips are only inches from mine, and I have been dying all day to kiss those perfect lips.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Am I flirting? Since when do I flirt?

Gale smiles, effectively knocking the breath from my chest. Someone whistles right as he's leaning in to kiss me, and I'm extremely disappointed when Gale pauses to look around. As soon as he sees whoever it was that whistled, he groans and looks back to me.

"Get your stuff together," he whispers lowly, almost urgently. I turn around, and put the remainder of my books away before slamming my locker shut.

Two guys from town that I have never spoken to slide up to us just as I am turning around to face Gale. Gale instantly bristels, and briefly I wonder what his beef is. It doesn't take me too long to figure it out. The boys look harmless, and have the typical town look. Light hair, light eyes, light complexion. Neither of them are as tall as Gale, but are slightly thicker than him due to the fact that they eat better. In the back of my mind, I wonder what Gale would look like had he been able to get more food.

"Why hello there, Ms. Undersee." Guy One says. I think his name is Arian, the grocers grandson.

Before I can even answer, Gale takes my hand and gently starts to pull me away.

"Don't be selfish." Arian says as he quickly grips the hand opposite of the one Gale holds. His grip is nowhere near as gentle as Gale's.

"Let her go." Gale bites through his teeth. In this moment I am thankful that Gale is here, because I would be a blubbering mess without him. The people still remaining in the hallway are looking at us now. Most pretend to hide in conversations or behind lockers, but I see their wandering eyes linger on us.

"See. Greedy son of a bitch, ain't he." I see Gale's hand that isn't holding on to my own clench. If both of my hands weren't being occupied at the moment, I'm sure my own hands would be clenched. Arian smiles down at me, and all I can think of doing is punching him in his obnoxious face.

"Let go of me." I say in my most controlled voice.

"Fiesty," Guy two moans. I don't recognize him at all. "I like that."

Quickly, and with a force I didn't know that I possessed, I yank my hand from Arian's grasp. As soon as Gale sees that my hand is no longer being held on to, he pushes me in front of him, rushing us both towards the door.

"I'll see you later then, gorgeous!" Guy Two yells after us. "When your body gaurd can't interrupt us!"

This time I have to pull Gale forward so that he doesn't turn around. That's exactly what those guys want: for Gale to have a reaction. He would be locked up in a heartbeat.

As soon as we are out of the school yard, Gale turns towards me.

"Come hunting with me?"

"I'm not really a hunter, Gale." I would love to go, but I don't want to drag him down.

"All I'm gonna do is check my snares." He smiles. "Please?" You wouldn't believe it unless you saw it for yourself, but Gale Hawthorne has the best puppy dog eye expression I have ever seen.

I answer by nodding my head, which results in Gale giving me a brilliant smile and leading me through town, the seam, and to the fence.

After retrieving Gale's bow, for a just incase circumstance, we set off on his snare run. While we walk to the first snare, Gale tells me all about his run. How long it is (three miles), how many snares are set up (22), how many usually catch something (six), that sort of thing.

After the first two snares come up empty handed, we resume our walk, but this time in silence.

After a while, I think Gale gets tired of the silence, because he says to me, "You know we don't have to be quiet, right?"

I blush. "OK, then." I say, thinking of something to talk about. "How about we play a game?"

"What game?" He asks, picking up a rabbit from his fourth snare.

"How about 20 questions?" I suggest.

"20 questions?" He asks.

"Yeah, we take turns asking the other questions. You can ask whatever you want, but you have to be completely truthful in your answer."

"Fine." Gale says as he resets the snare that yielded the rabbit.

"Mkay," I muse, "What's your middle name?"

"Ugh," He groans loudly. "Issac."

"Gale Issac Hawthorne." I smile. "I like that."

"Glad you do." He smiles back. "When's your birthday?"

"May 18th." I answer somberly.

"Oh." He answers. It's the day of the reaping. I don't expect for him to say much more on the subject. "Well Happy Belated Birthday."

"Thanks. How many people have you kissed?"

"Including you?" He asks. I nod in affirmation. It takes him awhile to think about it, but after counting on his hands, his freaking hands, he answers. "Fourteen."

I scoff, which causes him to turn to look at me. I quickly close my mouth and look towards the ground. I want so badly to ask if Katniss was one of those girls but I know that now is not the time.

"How many people have you kissed?" He asks.

My cheeks instantly redden before answering. "You can't ask questions that have already been asked. That's stealing."

"What? That's a stupid rule." He laughs. He thinks for a moment before asking his next question, tensing. "Have you ever given a guy oral sex before?"

I answer instantly, "no," and he visibly relaxes. "Have you ever given a girl oral sex before?"

"No stealing questions, remember?" Gale chides.

I smirk. "I didn't steal your question. You asked if I had given a guy oral sex and I asked you if you had given a girl oral sex. Two completely different questions.

He gives me that famous Gale Hawthorne scowl before answering my question. "Yes," he sighs. He sounds broken almost and I wonder why.

I nod my head, waiting for his next question. He thinks for awhile before finally asking me anything.

"Why did you steal the whiskey?"

"I felt all alone." I answer. "I wanted to get out of my head, and forget, and that just seemed like the easiest way."

Gale doesn't say anything, so I go ahead and ask my next question. "Why were you fidgety about the oral sex thing?"

Gale nervously rubs the back of his neck before answering. "Guys in my year were coming up to me all day, just saying perverted shit about you, asking if I had done 'stuff' with you, and whatnot. A friend of the two that came up to us earlier came up to me and asked me how his dick tasted. I didn't like it too much."

After a few moments of silence, I finally choke out "Who?"

"I don't know his name." Gale answers. "Just look for the guy with the two black eyes tomorrow." He smirks.

I laugh. "And why does he have two black eyes?" I question.

"Cause I broke his nose." Gale chuckles with me.

I smile. "Your turn."

"Okay. What's your real name?"

"Madge. Madge Elise Undersee."

"I always thought Madge was a nickname."

"A lot of people do." I answer. "What's your biggest weakness?"

"That's a pretty big question." Gale answers. "You're not gonna try to take advantage of me if you know are you?"

"I promise I won't take advantage of you." I giggle.

"My family." He stops to look at me, and I am instantly caught up in his grey orbs. "But I have a feeling that that might change soon."

My heart pounds, and I fear for a second that it may just jump right out of my chest.

He smiles, then continues our walk. "What's it like being the mayor's daughter?"

I hesitate for a second. How is it? Really?

"I'm just a normal person. It gets lonely though. Most people think that just because my father is mayor, I'm completely different from them. I feel like an outcast most of the time, and people think that I get treated better than them, though in some ways I guess that is true. The peacekeepers are nicer to me, but thats it, really. I do all my own housework, wash dishes, do laundry, cook dinner, that kind of stuff. My dad has his personal assistant, but he only works at the office. I'm just unapproachable, I guess." I finish.

"The mayor's daughter, unapproachable?" Gale jokes, "unthinkable!"

I laugh at his attempt to be funny anyways.

"Are you a virgin?" I ask. I've heard plenty of stories about Gale, but for all I know, they are just that. Stories.

"No." That regretful tone is back. "How many guys have you been with, sexually?"

I'm scared to answer, afraid he will be scared of a virgin. "None."

He stops and looks at me, skeptical. "Really?" He asks. "You've never had sex?"

I nod my head. "How does that make you feel?" I have to ask.

He smiles, and before he can answer, I feel relief wash over me. "Honestly, it's kind of a turn on. I wish I was still a virgin."

"How many?"

His smile falters. "Three." He doesn't stay quiet for too long though. "Who was your first kiss?"

"You." I answer quietly. I feel my face heat up and can only imagine how red I've turned.

"No, way." He laughs.

"Shut up." I mumble. I seem so innocent compared to him, but I guess in reality that is what I am. Innocent. I look down to stare at my feet just so Gale can't see how red my face has turned. Gale's boots come into my vision, his hand lifting my chin so that I'm looking into his eyes. He smiles before he kisses me, and in this kiss, I feel closer to him than I have ever felt before.

"I'm honored that I got to be your first kiss." He says. "And honestly, I really couldn't tell."

I smile, and know that this is the perfect moment to find out the answer to the real question I've been wanting to know.

"Gale," I start, "what made you change your mind about me? You hated me."

"I never hated you." He answers slowly before walking again. "My hate was just misdirected." He pauses for a few moments but I know that he isn't done. He has only answered one part of my question. "You were the only person that seemed like you understood what I was going through. I still have faith in Katniss coming home, and I felt that you did too. But everyone else, they just gave up on her. You had hope when nobody else did. Then, you just started growing on me.

"Nobody has every set me in my place like you did last night, and though it was possibly the sexiest thing I have ever witnessed, it also made me respect you more. Your not afraid to stand up for yourself, and I admire that about you so much. I see now that there is so much more to you than just being the mayor's daughter, and I can't help it, but I want to know everything there is to know about you. I want to know what makes you happy, sad, mad. What you want to do with your life, what you have planned for your future. And I can't help wanting to be there for every second of it, whether its as a friend, boyfriend, or whatever."

He pauses for a second, catching his breath. "I know we haven't been talking for very long or been friends for more than a couple days, but when I kissed you, it's like everything just clicked into place. Nothing has ever made me feel the way I did when you kissed me. Everything just made since, ya know? I don't want anything else anymore. I really do think your all that I need to be happy for the rest of my life."

Finally, he looks at me. I feel a tear slide down my cheek. I had been so scared of what he would say, but I never expected to be this happy with his answer.

"I'm sorry if this is too much too soon, and I really hope I haven't scared you off," he continues, "I just had to get that out."

"You haven't scared me a bit," I smile, "I want the same thing."

He smiles for a second. "So what does that make us?"

"What do you want it to make us?" I ask.

"How about we're dating? I don't have to be your boyfriend, yet, but we can try it out. On a trial basis?"

"That sounds good to me." I smile. My cheeks hurt from all the laughing and smiling I've done today, but I really hope that it never ends.

"Come watch the Opening Ceremonies with me, after we're finished? We only have three more snares before we're done." Gale asks.

"I wouldn't miss it." My smile seems never-ending.

Before I know it, we have checked and reset all the snares and are making our way through the seam with Gale's haul. Gale managed to catch two raccoons in his traps and couldn't wait to trade their pelts. Apparently Posy, his sister, needed new shoes. I follow him around to the different booths and look at some of the items. I see things here and there that I would like to have, and decide to come back later with some money. He introduces me to a bony old woman known as Greasy Sae. She is very welcoming, and offers both Gale and I some soup, which Gale accepts. We sit down, while the old woman makes us a bowl of the warm soup each. I have no clue what's in it, so I try not to think too hard about it while I eat. It really is good, though.

After the hob, we head towards Gale's house and I wonder what it will be like. The only time I've ever been to a house in the Seam is when I would stop by with Katniss to grab something or drop something off, and that was always just an 'in and out' deal.

When we arrive at Gale's home, I instantly feel relaxed. I feel the way I expect a real home to be like. The house is undoubtedly one of the largest in the Seam. The plot of land the house sits on is surrounded by an old rickety fence, but gives the house a charming feel. Leading up to the house is a short walkway, lined with wildflowers and daisies. It's got a small, covered front porch. More wildflowers grow in a windowbox that looks home-made beside the door. It's the only window on this side of the house. Part of the house looks like somebody tried to paint it, but never finished. Gale leads me up the walk-way and to the door. I like it better than my house already and I haven't even stepped inside.

"Ma?" Gale calls out as we step through the front door into the living space. Nobody answers, and it's peacefully quiet in the house. I feel as though this is not a regular occurance.

"They must be at my grandparent's house." He muses. "Good thing we already ate."

"Why is your house so much larger than the other houses?" I question, curiously.

"Oh, when my dad was still alive he added on an extra room. He wanted to be able to have his own room for himself and my mother and thought one room would be too small to have four children in, especially considering our age differences, so he brought in some wood he found here and there, some from the woods, and added on."

"What's the age difference?" I ask.

"Well Posy, she's four. Vick is 7, Rory is 12. Then me, 18."

"Yes, I would say that is an age difference." I laugh.

Gale laughs with me as we settle onto the couch just as the ceremony begins. Caesar Flickerman greets us and begins talking about how exciting this year's games will be along with his co-star, Claudius Templesmith.

"Your mom won't care that we were here alone?" I ask randomly.

"Nah. She believes I make good decisions." He smiles down at me. "And she's not stupid. She knows I'm not as innocent as she would like for me to be."

"Oh. Why does that upset you?" I ask.

"What?" he wonders.

"That your not a virgin anymore."

"Oh." He pauses. "I guess I just know what it really means now. Back then, I wasn't really thinking of any consequences or anything. What would I have done if one of those girls had gotten pregnant, ya know?"

I nod my head, waiting for him to continue.

"And then, it just started meaning more. I hear all these stories about these couples that waited to get married and how much more the intimacy meant to them. I just want to be able to have that intimacy one day I guess."

"You know, I really didn't peg you as being such a big talker." I smile.

He laughs with me. God, I love his laugh.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, but know that I enjoy reviews even more(: I also hope that the extra length will give me some forgiveness for it taking so long for me to update. I hit quite a writers block with this chapter, but I think I like the way it turned out. **


	8. Katniss

The Opening Ceremonies instantly start with a bang as the first two tributes make their debut's. Naturally, the girl is gorgeous, looking like she is in a model parade instead of being sent to what could possibly be her death. The male is just as gorgeous, and their stylists obviously decided sex appeal would be their best chance of getting sponsors. Both are dressed in next to nothing, sheer cream lace, with diamonds and gems covering their most intimate body parts. They leave little, if anything, to the imagination.

Being my innocent self, I blush at the amount of exposed skin, whereas Gale barely bats an eyelash. Even if he were to blush, I doubt I would be able to see it, what with his tanned skin and the darkened room.

"I bet my mom is trying to cover the kids' eyes right now," Gale jokes, chuckling lightly.

I can't help but giggle at the mental image of a mother trying to cover three small kids' eyes at the same time before responding.

"I would probably do the same thing."

Gale looks at me, smiling, then returns his attention back to the television.

The chariots containing the tributes continue to pour out from where ever it is the chariots come from. After the first two tributes make their appearance, only two other districts catch my undivided attention.

Cato and Clove, the monstrous tributes from two, make me feel sick to my stomach. Both are smiling evilly, and it's obvious that they are enjoying themselves. Thresh and Rue, the unlikely duo from district Eleven, make me come to the realization of just how unfair these games really are. Thresh, no doubt, stands well over six foot tall, making Rue look like one of my baby dolls that I have stuffed in the attack. Upon looking at the tiny girl, I know that no matter how smart she may be, how fast she might can run, and how adorable she is, there is absolutely no way she is coming out of that arena in anything other than a small wooden box.

Immediately after the devastation I feel at my revelation, I feel an inexplicable hope.

Katniss and Peeta have just made their appearance, and have no doubt made the biggest impression of any tributes of any games in history.

They're gorgeous, enviable, untouchable. They're on fire.

* * *

At their appearance, I can instantly feel Gale's relief radiating from him. This is huge for Katniss. It's what will eventually get her sponsors.

It doesn't take long for Gale's relief to dissipate. As soon as Katniss starts smiling, waving, and blowing kisses to the capitol citizens, his face becomes stony. Then, Katniss and Peeta raise their hands, clasped in each others. It's their own form of rebellion, showing the capitol that they are in this together. The Capitol citizens eat it up, screaming and throwing red roses in Katniss and Peeta's direction. Gale, on the other hand, buries his face in his hands, letting out a sigh.

"I know you love her."

This immediately gets Gale's attention. He remains quiet for a moment before giving me one of his heart melting side-ways grins.

"I'm not so sure about that."

I don't know what he meant, or what he was implying, so I remain quiet, looking back to the television to watch the duration of the ceremony.

* * *

Gale walks me home immediately after the ceremonies. He remains what has become unusually quiet, and I'm left to wonder what in the world he could be thinking about.

Though he hasn't said as much, I know he wasn't happy with Katniss' performance for the Capitol citizens. I'm also sure he was frustrated with their public display of affection on national television. I don't think he understands that she couldn't have been more perfect, that with her performance, sponsors will be lining up to give them both donations. But, I'm not about to tell him this, so I remain quiet.

When we finally arrive at my house, Gale hastily gives me a kiss on the cheek before scurrying off back in the direction of the seam, leaving me to wonder if things are going to start back-tracking now.

When I enter the house, it's dark and eerily quiet, and as weird as it is, this comforts me to some degree. It means that my father isn't home.

* * *

_I awaken to blood covering me. It's everywhere, on my bed, my floor, my clothes. Frantically, I search for gaping wounds, for anything that could possibly cause this much blood. I shoot out of bed, falling face first onto the floor, my blankets gathering around me. I'm left facing the bed, able to see under it. There's nothing there, except for a plastic baby doll. But why is it covered in blood? _

_I don't move, but I'm suddenly paralyzed with an unbearable pain that blazes up my backside, leaving me paralyzed and gasping for breath._

* * *

My nightmare has been on my mind most of the day. I don't know why I would have a dream about a bloody baby doll, but I figure it has something to do with the Hunger Games. I did compare Rue to a baby doll just last night.

My thoughts are interrupted when two strong hands grip my waist, effectively turning me around. Instantly, I'm standing face to chest with Gale.

"Hi," I smile.

"Hey," he responds, "want some company for lunch?"

"You don't have my lunch." I point out.

"Eh." He shrugs. "I've got a week left of this place before I go to the mines to work. I might as well enjoy it. It's just PE anyways."

"Don't want you hitting anyone today, do we?" I joke.

Gale laughs, grabbing my bag from me and throwing it over his shoulder before leading the way to the cafeteria. We quickly walk through the line to get our lunches: fried strips of some kind of meat, and instant mashed potatoes. Not entirely yummy, but more than a lot of people get at home.

As soon as we take our seats, Gale starts chattering away, but I can't help my mind drifting back to my dream. Eventually, Gale realizes that I'm not paying attention to what he's saying.

"Katniss sure did look hot last night." He muses, effectively gaining my attention.

"Do what?"

Gale laughs, but quickly turns serious. "Why do you seem like you're a million miles away?"

"I've just got a lot on my mind today." I apologize.

"Like what?"

"Nightmare's." I answer honestly. "I guess because of the Hunger Games," I explain.

Gale purses his lips, remaining quiet.

"Can I ask you something?" I implore.

"Shoot."

"What's going to happen between us when Katniss comes back?"

Gale smiles, "When?"

"When."

Gale doesn't answer for a little while, resulting in my heart rate speeding up rapidly. I can honestly call Gale, at the very least, a friend. I don't want that to end if Katniss comes back.

"How about we talk about this after school?" He suggests, "away from prying eyes and ears." He gestures around us, bringing my attention out of our little bubble. All around the cafeteria, people are staring. Some, out right, others look away when I start to look around.

"Maybe we should have kept this on the down low." I giggle.

"Nah," Gale answers, lifting my hand from the table and gently kissing it.

* * *

The rest of the day is uneventful, and I am no longer thinking about my dream. Instead, I come up with questions to better understand Katniss and Gale's relationship to ask Gale after school. Once the last bell rings, I scurry to my locker where Gale is already waiting for me. Once again, he takes my bag, hoisting it onto his own shoulder to carry. As soon as we are out of the school yard, my questions begin.

"What was Katniss to you?"

"My friend. My best friend. Did I feel more for her? Possibly."

"Possibly?" I hesitate.

"After we started spending so much time alone together, people just started to assume that things were happening between us. Eventually, I just figured that since we got along so well and were best friends, we might end up together one day. So, I guess in a way, I started seeing us as being a couple one day. Because it was expected."

"Do you love her?"

He gives me a slight smile, "I thought I did."

"What happened to that?" My heartbeat quickens, waiting for the answer.

"You."

"Me? How?" I ask, confused.

"How could I possibly love her, but want you the way that I do?" He questions. "I couldn't."

"Oh," I reply, "then why did you seem so upset about her and Peeta holding hands last night?"

"Katniss trusts too easily. And soon after trust, comes love. I don't want him to be the reason she doesn't make it back home." He answers simply. "Katniss and I are too alike to be anything more than friends. It would be like being with a female version of myself. How creepy would that be?"

I smile before continuing with my questions. "Why were you so distant last night?"

"Just thinking. And I didn't want your dad to get angry if he saw us."

"Thinking about what?"

He pauses for a few moments.

"If Katniss comes back, she's not gonna be the same Katniss as before she left. These games are going to forever change her," he pauses, "I guess I just came to that realization last night."

After his revelation, we remain quiet until we arrive at my house. When we stop, Gale steps in front of me, leaving only a few inches between us. He brings both hands up to my face, wrapping them around the back of my neck gently, forcing me to look up into his eyes. We stay that way for a short while, just looking into each others eyes. Slowly, he leans down and presses his soft lips against mine, granting me access to my own personal heaven. With his hands, he hold my head in place, making it impossible for me to pull away, not that I would ever want to. His lips mold against my own, moving in a fluid, well-practiced motion. I'm quickly left breathless.

I keep my eyes closed as we pull apart, but Gale's forehead remains against my own.

"Katniss has never, and will never, make me feel anything like you do, Madge." He whispers.

Slowly, I open my eyes to see the truth in his own grey orbs. "Promise?" I smile.

"I promise." He laughs.

* * *

**So... Super sorry for the long wait. I'm having a hard time getting this story right, and I want nothing but perfection, which I seriously doubt I'm accomplishing, but whatever. Thank you everybody for your reviews, and I promise next chapter will be up WAY sooner than this one was. **

**BTW, I changed a few things about Chapter 8, mostly just described more on what Gale's house was like, so you don't HAVE to go reread it, but I do recommend reading at least the end. **

**There was a little bit of foreshadowing in this chapter, and I am kind of curious if anybody can guess what's going to happen.. Eventually. I'm wanting to speed this story up so much, but it's not possible. I never thought it would take so long to get into the juicy stuff, but I assure you it is coming. And I also don't want Madge and Gale's relationship to be super rushed, so if you have any suggestions you would like to see, let me know. I'm thinking of having Madge meet the family next chapter(;**

**Thank you to everyone still following, and please leave a review!**


End file.
